


RedBeliever: Wedding Bells

by changingdestiny4



Series: Ruby and Henry Love Story [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BelieverWolf, F/M, RedBeliever, Ruby and Henry Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Ten months after Henry proposes to Ruby, they go on to tie the knot with all of their loved ones in attendance.





	RedBeliever: Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two of this series and it's focused on Henry and Ruby's wedding. I hope you all will like it.

All of the guests were sitting outside in their seats as they waited for the wedding to begin. The groom to be, Henry Mills, stood underneath the arch as he waited for his beautiful bride, Ruby Red Riding Hood, to walk down the aisle. It had been 10 months since he had proposed to her, 10 months since she had said yes and made his heart burst with joy. And now, after those long months of preparing for their wedding and getting everything set up, Henry and Ruby were finally ready to take the most important step together, the step that would lead to the rest of their lives, and the young couple was very much looking forward to it.

To Henry's right stood his grandfather, Prince Charming, who was serving as his grandson's best man, and a little further to his left stood Dorothy, the protector of the realm of Oz and Ruby's best friend, here to serve as her maid of honor while their friends Mulan and Aurora also stood beside Dorothy to serve as the bridesmaids. Archie Hooper stood in the center between them, serving as the officiator.

The guests consisted of Snow White, Henry's grandmother and Charming's wife, his aunt Zelena, Killian Jones, formerly known as Captain Hook before he changed and received redemption, Henry's childhood and best friend Violet along with his good friends Alladin and Jasmine, the prince and princess of the realm of Agraba, a fully redeemed Rumple and his wife Belle, Grumpy and the other 7 dwarfs, Robin Hood, and everyone else who lived in Storybrook.

After what felt like forever, the guests began to stir and it prompted Henry to look up and the sight across from him caused his heart to skip a beat and his breath to hitch. Standing across from him was his gorgeous fiance', wearing a stunning white silk wedding gown while her lovely dark brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She also wore a wreath of multi colored flowers around her head and held a lovely bouquet of red roses in her hands and was also wearing her red cloak and hood that Henry loved. Standing by her left was her kindly grandmother, who everyone in the town affectionately referred to as Granny, as she prepared to walk her granddaughter down the aisle.

Henry waited impatiently as Granny began to escort his fiance' towards him, eagerly anticipating the moment when she'd be standing by his side. Everyone else stared at the bride with awe and loving smiles as she headed towards the young groom as he waited for her. Finally, after a few seconds though to him they felt like forever, Ruby reached him and he took her hand and gently pulled her next to his side. He then shared a quick hug with Granny, who whispered to him to take good care of her precious granddaughter, and then with Ruby turned towards the alter and Archie began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two precious souls, Henry Mills Swan and Ruby Red Riding Hood, in holy matrimony. Now that we are all here, are the two of you ready to recite your vows ?”

Henry took a deep breath and smiled as he began to do just that.

“My dearest Ruby, I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are beautiful inside out, sweet, kind, and very strong, and have always had my back. You have made me the happiest guy alive and I promise that I will always treasure you, love you, and protect you 'till death due us part, my darling wolf.” He then took out a sparkling diamond ring and placed it upon her finger.

Ruby smiled brightly after listening to Henry's words, her heart filling with more love for him than she thought possible, and then she replied and said to him, 

“My dear, sweet Henry. You are the one I love more than anything and have treated me with nothing but kindness, respect, and love ever since we first met. You've never cared about me being different and instead accepted me for who I am and I believe that's the moment I truly fell in love with you. You are my partner, my best friend, and my world and I will always have your back and will always honor and cherish you 'till death do us part.” She then took out her own glistening ring and placed it upon his finger.

Henry on his part smiled brightly at his fiance' after listening to her sweet and loving words towards him and after she gave him the ring he now wore. Man did he love this woman. Everyone else in attendance, including Rumple, had tears glistening in their eyes after listening to the bride and groom's words of love to each other. Archie, after taking a moment to compose himself, continued the ceremony.

“Do you, Henry Mills Swan, take this woman to be your wife, and to love her for all eternity ?”

Henry stared into his bride's sparkling eyes with love shinning in his own eyes and without hesitation responded in the affirmative and said, “I do”. Archie then turned his attention to Ruby and addressed her and asked her, 

“And do you, Ruby Red Riding Hood, take this young man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity ?”.

Ruby returned the loving stare of the man she loved and quickly answered and said, “I do”. Archie then smiled at the lovely couple before them, having completed their vows and reaffirmed their commitment to each other, and concluded the ceremony by saying to them,

“Then it is with great pleasure, that I now pronounce you husband and wife. The two of you may now kiss each other.”

Henry and Ruby smiled widely at each other upon hearing these words and then, after wrapping themselves around each other, kissed deeply and passionately to the cheers and claps of their friends and family. Eventually they separated and walked hand in hand down back down the aisle, stopping ever so often to exchange hugs, handshakes, and to receive well wishes from their loved ones and everyone else in Storybrook who participated in their wedding. After they, along with everyone else, enjoyed the reception, cut the cake, and enjoyed their first dance as husband and wife, Henry and Ruby said goodbye to everyone and Rumple created a portal for them to the Enchanted Forest where they would spend their honeymoon, the two of them looking forward to their first time together intimately and to the rest of their lives as husband and wife.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes this sequel to "RedBeliever: The Beginning Of Something New".
> 
> In regards to what I said about Henry and Ruby looking forward to their first time together, I had decided that they would both be virgins within this series universe. Therefore, while they've been in a romantic relationship and living together as shown within part 1 of this series, they haven't slept with each other or with anyone else for that matter. They both wanted their first times to be special and truly mean something and made the choice to save themselves for the person they would marry, basically saving themselves for each other. Ruby especially wanted to give her first time to a man who would respect and was worthy of her. So the two of them agreed, even after getting engaged, to save that particular, and most important, part of the physical side until after they were married so that it would be a truly special experience.
> 
> By the way, if anyone here would like to write a mature or explicit fic within this universe that shows Henry and Ruby's consummation of their marriage, you have my permission to do so and please feel free to write it and add it both here and on Fanfiction. It'd be a nice addition to this series and would also serve as an enjoyable hot and steamy addition to this 2 part series. Plus I've never written erotica in my life and would prefer to leave those kind of stories in the hands of professionals.
> 
> You also have my permission to write any other RedBeliever fics set within this series universe if you ever want to, but please let me know first within a review should any of you decide to do so, so that I may be informed and to also acknowledge your fic as being within this series universe.


End file.
